Love and Revenge
by Emerald0319
Summary: Cassandra and Derek have a past. They were in love, but something tragic happened to Cassandra and her little sister. It forced them to move away from their home. Now 10 years later, will they get their revenge. Can Cassandra and Derek get back together? Will Calia finally fall in love with the troubled Isaac? Cassandra and Calia are very special hybrids. Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I do own my characters Calia, Cassandra, Caellum and any other characters that I create.**

**AN: If you guys can find out what the names mean, it will help you understand why I chose those names. These girls have money, because their parents left it to them. They are not rich, but they have enough money to live off of. You all have to understand that Cassandra has the will to protect the one she loves, and she has powers, as well as her sister. They are very special.**

My name is Cassandra. I am 5'6"; caramel skin, green eyes, long black hair and I weigh 135. My little sister's name is Calia. She is 4 years younger than me, 5'5", light caramel skin, grey eyes, and long dark brown hair. My alpha is a very annoying man and my dad's best friend. His name is Caellum. He is 6' 5", bronze skin, green eyes, dark brown hair, and weighs 210. He was in the marines. He might be annoying, but he understands his pack's abilities and independence. He trained us very well, considering he thinks of us as soldiers. As an alpha, he has rules, that he says should be followed by every pack, but that doesn't happen. Some of those rules are: 1) always protect the pack. 2) Don't let humans find out about us. 3) If you move to another town, find the alpha of that town, and ask permission to stay. 4) No killing of other werewolves, without a pack vote. Those are the most important for me. Today, I saw something that was very important. The pack that killed my parents is in Beacon Hills. I finally saw a vision of them, and it wasn't good. The one person I love with all my heart, I saw him dying by one of the members of the alpha pack. I can't let this happen. This time, my sister and I can finally avenge our parents and stop them from killing Derek. Caellum and I was there when my parents were killed. We saw everything, but for some reason I blocked it out. When my father died, the alpha powers went to Caellum because he was next in command, and I was 11 years old. But that was 10 years ago.

"Cassandra, where are you and your sister going?"

"I have to go to Beacon Hills. We need to help the pack that's there." I know I had to tell him what I saw.

"Are you going to tell me why you and your sister are going to help them?"

"Okay, but please promise me you won't be mad that I didn't tell you first."

"I don't like the sound of this, but please continue."

"Caellum, I finally saw them. I know the alpha pack is going to be there, and they are going to kill Derek. This is our chance to get them, to avenge my family." I saw him debating what he wanted to say. I know he was furious.

"You can't go after them. You need an alpha with you. This pack is very strong and smart. They killed your parents, and they were both alphas. You have to be very smart about this. I am going to go with you. I will help you kill them. I want my revenge as well." I couldn't say anything. I couldn't say no to him, not because he was my alpha, because he was my father's best friend, and he was family, and family is all I have left.

"Okay Caellum. Calia and I are packed and ready to go. Since I am an organized person, I already bought this house that the county owned." I saw the look he was giving me, and I knew I had to explain further. "I saw my vision about 2 weeks ago. I have people fixing this house. It will be ready by the time we get there. There is also another part that you probably won't like."

"Okay what is it?"

"The house is going to have some occupants in it. Derek's pack will need a place to stay. I need to protect them all. The alphas are going to go after them. Please don't be mad."

"It's fine. So, you saw these visions 2 weeks ago, and didn't tell me anything until now." I know I hurt his feelings, but I wasn't planning for him to go with us.

"I am sorry that I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean for that to happen. You know I love you, but let's move on. He knows that was all he was going to get, because he nodded and left to pack. I can be serious, but I don't like to be serious all the time. I couldn't wait to go to Beacon Hills. It was where I grew up, and met Derek. It was home, it will always be home. Calia finally came downstairs with her bags.

"Just to let you know, uncle is going with us. Let's hurry up and get out of here. I hope you got everything you need. I hope you have been practicing your powers and your wolf abilities. If not, we got some time to practice when we get there."

"Cassie, I am fine. I don't know why you keep treating me like a kid. I know what I have to do. I won't mess this up. I have your back, remember family above all."

"I know. I just need to get them and kill every last one of them, and stop them from killing Derek. I can't let him die. This is for mom and dad."

"We will get them. Don't worry sis. You and I can do this, especially with Caellum there with us to help."

I couldn't help thinking that I will get there late. I couldn't save my parents but I will save Derek. I couldn't help but think of the last time I saw him. That was the second worst day of my life.

_Flashback 10 years ago_

"_Derek, please don't be mad at me. I don't want to leave. You know that. I can't say anything. Caellum is the alpha now. Please believe me." _

"_Cassie, I'm not mad at you. I just don't want you to go. You are the only good thing here. Just stay with me and my pack. We are already promised to be together. I am sure my parents won't mind. We will protect you."_

"_You know I can't leave my sister. She lost parents as well. I need to find this alpha pack. When I do, I will kill them all. Derek, I can't put you or your pack in danger. I love you Derek. Always have and always will. You are the only one that has my heart. Once I have found them, I will come back to you. I will wait for you." _

"_Cassie, don't forget about me. Please be careful, and remember we are supposed to be together." Derek put his head closer to mine and gave me a kiss._

"_How am I supposed to forget with everyone saying it?" I started to laugh at him. I heard Caellum telling me to hurry up. I didn't want to leave. Derek's family has become my second family. I am going to miss them, but I have to be strong for my sister. Derek squeezed me harder into his body, not wanting to let me go. I kissed him one more time, and pushed him off to run to Caellum. I looked back at Derek, and he had the saddest expression on his face. I think I saw some tears, not to sure, and I am positive he will deny it. _

That memory has been on my mind for the last 10 years. I really miss Derek. We were supposed to be married on my 21st birthday which was 1 month ago. Time to go home. Home to Beacon Hills. I can't wait to see Derek.

**AN: Please let me know if you want me to continue. Love this show. **


End file.
